


Wake Up Call

by tardisheart134



Category: Supernatural, deancas - Fandom, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel One Shot, M/M, destiel office au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisheart134/pseuds/tardisheart134





	

He came rushing around the row of cubicles, sloshing his water bottle: shirt wrinkled and half un-tucked, his backpack thrown over one shoulder. He clicked his keyboard until his monitor came to life.  Charlie, who was in a constant state of perkiness, even on the morning shift of a Saturday popped her head over Dean’s cubicle.   **  
**

“You’re late…again…every Saturday almost.”  Charlie observed. 

“Well, where was my wake up call?  You’ve not once called me to wake me up like you promised you would.”  

“What am I, your mother?” Charlie sassed.

“I can call you.”  Castiel said, barely audible.  He already regretted the words and they were barely out of his mouth.  Cas blushed under Charlie’s knowing gaze.  

“Well - there you go.”  Charlie gestured in Castiel’s direction.  

“Give him your number, Dean, for your wake up call.”  She nudged Dean’s elbow and Dean looked as uncomfortable as Cas felt.  He should have just kept his mouth shut.

“No, really, I’ve got an alarm clock.”  Dean huffed.  “I just have a bad habit of sleeping through it.”  Dean rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.  

“I wouldn’t mind.”  Cas said. “I’m an early riser.”  Cas gave a gentle smile before lowering his eyes.  The bashful little expression tugged at Dean’s heart and made it flutter in a way he wished it wouldn’t  

“Alright then.”  Dean answered.  Cas glanced up to meet Dean’s eyes.  He could already tell he was coming across as too enthusiastic, but he couldn’t help it.  Dean wrote out his number on a sticky note and handed it to Cas. Their fingers brushed in the exchange and Cas dropped the paper, his stupid trembling hands.  They both reached for the paper, bringing their heads close to each other.  Dean pulled away, before he did something stupid like lean in closer.  

“Just Saturday’s?”  Cas asked, tucking the paper in his jacket.  

“Yeah, thanks Cas.  I just can’t afford the points and it’s just so hard to wake up early on a Saturday.”  

“Sure thing, anytime.”  Cas blushed again and Charlie cleared her throat.  Luckily the three of them were saved by the incessant ringing of the phone.

* * *

Cas hadn’t realized how much he’d been looking forward to Saturday morning until it finally came.  Dean said to call around 6:45 am.  Cas had been sitting on his bed, hands growing more clammy by the minute.

_~~Good morning, Dean~~ _

_~~Morning, Dean~~ _

Cas repeated different versions in his head.  This was so stupid.   _Why had he opened his mouth?_ The phone rang.  Dean picked up on the second ring.  There was a bit of a commotion, then Cas heard Dean grunt.

“Yeah!”  Dean huffed into the receiver.  Cas could tell he was annoyed.  Why had he volunteered to be his alarm clock?  People hate their alarm clocks. _They don’t fall in love with them._

“Hello, Dean.  It’s Saturday.”  Cas had opted to stay away from _‘good morning_ ’, far too chipper for Dean’s morning disposition.

“What!?”  Dean snapped into the phone.  “Who is this?!”

“It’s Cas.  I’m calling you ‘cause it’s Saturday.  You don’t want to be late for work.”  Cas was having trouble swallowing and his tongue kept getting in his way.

“Hey, Cas.”  Dean’s voice softened around his name.  “Sorry, I forgot you were calling me and I’m just not awake yet…”

Dean rolled over so he could hold the phone closer to his ear.  “What time is it?”  Dean asked while rubbing his eyes.

“It’s a little after 6:45 am, just like you asked.”  The grit of Castiel’s early morning voice was definitely helping to wake up a certain part of Dean’s body.

“Good, I’ve got plenty of time.  Thanks, Cas.”

“You’re welcome, Dean.  See you at work.”

“Hey, Cas.”  Dean called out before Cas hung up.  “How do you take your coffee?”

“With cream, usually.”

“Okay, See you at work.”  Dean ended the call.

Cas could hear Dean’s grin through the phone and even that made him blush. Cas was a goner and it was all Dean Winchester’s fault.

Dean walked in behind Charlie, more than 10 minutes to spare.  Cas felt his chest tighten at the sight of him, two coffees in hand.  

“Here you are, Cas, with cream.”  Dean sat the coffee down on Castiel’s desk. Castiel eyed the side of the paper cup.  In black marker was scrawled _“thanks Cas”_ and a :). 

“Hey!  How come I never get coffee delivered?”  Charlie said.

“Well, for one, because you never once called me, like you said you would.  And secondly, I like Cas more than you.”

 _“I bet you do…”_  Charlie said under her breath so only Dean could hear.

“What was that?” Dean said playfully.

“What?” Charlie asked trying to come off as _coy_.

“And thirdly, he’s not a _mollycoddled_ brat like you.”  Dean teased.

Cas made brief eyes at him, blushing and then breathing in his coffee, before taking a sip.

* * *

Saturday morning wake up calls quickly became a tradition that both Cas and Dean looked forward to.  Dean even started going to bed earlier on Friday’s so that he was awake when Cas called.  He loved their little talks.  Cas opened up more when it was just the two of them.  Dean wished he could get him alone more often, but he hadn’t found the courage yet.  They were lost in conversation when Dean noticed the alarm clock.  

“Shit, Cas.  I gotta go, it’s almost time for me to leave and I haven’t even showered yet.”   Cas laughed in response (a sound Dean loved).  

“Okay.”  Cas said.  “Drive safe, _love you_ \- bye.”

Cas halted mid-sentence but the words just kind of hung there.  He was mortified.   _Love you - bye?_   It just slipped out.

A few beats of silence from both ends.

“Oh god Dean, I’m sorry.”  Cas gritted.  “It just kind of slipped out. - habit.”

“It’s cool Cas.  See you at work.”  Dean hung up.  

 _Yeah - real cool._  Cas thought to himself, burying his face in his hands. Castiel’s face was red and blotchy from embarrassment.  He was sitting in the parking lot at work, trying to talk himself into going in. He was leaning more towards calling in.  He never uses his sick time.  He braved his embarrassment and went in anyway.  

Dean wasn’t there yet.  

Cas said good morning to Charlie. 

Clock in time came and went and then the 10 minute grace period.

No Dean.  

Cas was kicking himself.  How did he manage to accidentally say _love you_ to Dean Winchester.  The door clicked and in came Dean, two coffees in hand, only looking slightly disheveled. Cas felt both relieved and panicked at the sight of him.  He slouched down in his chair and busied himself with emails.  He tried to appear indifferent to Dean’s presence, even though every cell in his body betrayed him.  

“You’re late.”  Charlie was always great at point out the obvious.  “How come he still gets a coffee if you’re late?”  Charlie asked as Dean sat Cas’ coffee down on the desk.  

“I told you already.  Cause I like him.”  

Warmth spread through Cas’ chest.  Dean turned the cup so that Cas could see the writing on the side.

“ _Love you, too Cas. Coffee sometime?”_ with a _ <333_.  

Cas smiled up at Dean to which Dean replied with a wink.   

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed it!  Thank you for reading! <333_


End file.
